Egyptians at Hogwarts
by ladyoftheendtimes
Summary: Atemu, Iva, and Seth are accepted at Hogwarts. But how? What will happen? and how will they end up looking or being 11 year olds? read and find out! Harry Potter YuGiOh cross over. YEAR 1... Chapter 11 is FINALLY UP!
1. Letters

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Gi Oh. I DO however own Iva, my YGO OC._

_Author's Note: Alrighty time for my first every crossover. I have been itchin' to do a HPYGO crossover so here it is! Hope it's good…_

**Chapter 1: Letters**

"So Atemu, what do you want to do today?" Iva asked from her slight nap.

"hmmm, I was thinking how it would be nice to ride along the Nile."

"Yeah, that would be incredible." Iva looked at Atemu. "You don't have anything to do today?"

"Nothing majorly important."

"Alright then, Lets go!"

They got up and went to the stables. They got their horses ready and started galloping along the beach of the Nile. It was a beautiful day, they sun was shining, it wasn't to hot, there was a nice cool breeze and not a cloud in the sky. Then from behind them, Iva heard another rider coming up from behind them. It was one of the messengers from the castle.

"Excuse your majesty. I have these letters for you."

Atemu nodded and they all stopped galloping and brought their horses to a walk. The messenger handed the envelopes to Atemu.

"Also Priest Seth would like me to remind you that he wanted to talk to you today."

Atemu smiled, "Very well, thank you."

The messenger nodded and galloped off. Atemu was wearing his usual white outfit with purple cape. His hair was spiky as usual and had many golden adornments on his head, arms, legs, neck, etc. Iva, his personal bodyguard, known as the guardian, was wearing her usual white gown with golden armbands and bracelets, collar and a headdress that resembled the crest of a bird. She had long crimson red hair with golden bangs that were long and went past her eyes, she had to keep the separated otherwise she couldn't see. They both had tanned skin and they eyes were heavily outlined in black.

"What are they about?"

"I dunno, but one's for you."

Atemu handed Iva a letter. Iva opened it and read.

"But what is this?"

"I have no idea." He sighed.

"What is it?"

"We should probably head back now."

"Yeah, we probably should."

They turned their horses around and galloped back to the palace. When they got their they found that Seth had a letter like theirs.

"Atemu, do you know what these are?"

"No, I was hopping you would have an idea."

"I don't, what do you think Iva?"

"Ummm, that were accepted in this Hogwarts school thing… and… this Dumblidori, or Dumbledore, or whatever, is coming to explain…"

"You believe it?"

"Yes, I guess I do."

**End of Chapter**

_End Note: Well there it is: chapter 1. Now how is Dumbledore going to get to ancient Egypt? How are they going to get to Hogwarts? How did the letters get there? Well if you want to find out, keep reading! R&R please!_


	2. Professor Dumbledore

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Gi Oh, I do however own Iva._

_Author's Note: Wow, i updated super quick. Well I hope this one's as good as the last. And the review was greatly appreciated, thank you!_

**Chapter 2: Professor Dumbledore**

"I don't think it would be such a good idea to meet this guy."

"Oh, come on Seth! It can't do us _that_ much harm can it?"

"I agree with Iva. We should let this Dumbledore talk and hear him out."

Atemu, Iva and Seth were waiting on a shrine in the desert, where Dumbledore had requested they wait for his arrival. Seth was pacing and Iva was leaning on a pillar, she was the most excited of them all, Atemu on the other hand wasn't.

"What is it Atemu?" Iva asked, looking at the saddened pharaoh.

"I was just thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"Well if I do end up going to this Hogwarts place, I'll be leaving Egypt. I'm pharaoh, how could I do that?"

"Hmmm… We'll think of something. I just know it!"

Then suddenly the wind picked up. The three of them went behind a large stone pillar to avoid getting sand in their eyes and mouths.

"Think it's a sandstorm?" Atemu asked.

"It couldn't be. This seems magical."

"So what do you think it is Seth?"

Then it stopped. Iva looked around the pillar, then at the others.

"I think he's here." She said in a whisper.

"Who?" Seth replied.

"Dumbledore."

The three then peered out again, nodded to each other and walked towards the figure. He turned around and smiled when he saw them.

"Oh good, you're all here. I'm guessing you'd like an explanation?"

"Yes." Atemu replied.

"Very well. First of all my name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts. A very strange incident occurred and we somehow managed to get your names on our list. Normally we only have students from England and Scotland, and well from our time frame as well." He chuckled.

Atemu, Iva and Seth exchanged puzzled looks.

"Well, so I decided why not send letters to you three, and I see you received them. Hogwarts, you see, is a school for witches and wizards, where they learn to use their magic and learn to defend themselves against dark wizards."

"But we already have learned how to control our magic. And well…" Iva started but then looked suddenly towards the other two.

"Not to worry Iva, I understand."

"Are you going to explain about us attending Hogwarts?" Seth asked.

"Yes. Well normally our students start out their first year at 11. Well you three are not 11, so in order for you to attend our school, you'll have to disguise yourselves as 11 year olds."

"How are we going to do that?" Iva asked.

"I'll teach you a little spell that you should be able to pick up, since you know magic already."

"Wait, um, can we think about this for a moment, I mean it's a big decision."

"Of course."

Iva, Atemu and Seth went in a little huddle away from Dumbledore.

"I don't know about this you guys, I mean, a new kind of magic, having to disguise ourselves, is it really worth it?" Seth said, looking kind of nervous.

"I think so, I mean, we are really good at shadow magic, and this new type could compliment it. And what could possibly happen? What do you think Atemu?"

"I have to agree with you Iva. This could be very good, and it sounds like it could be fun. I'm just worried about how Egypt will be with me gone."

"Hmm… Oh I know! Atemu, aren't you really good friends with that lord from wherever he's from?"

"Oh you mean Dakarai?"

"Yeah him! Couldn't he watch over Egypt while your gone?"

"That sounds like a great idea! What do you think Seth?"

"Sounds good. Okay, I'm in!"

"Me too."

Iva smiled, "Excellent!"

They went back over to Dumbledore.

"Have you decided?"

"Yes we have." Seth answered, "And we decided to go."

"Excellent!"

**End of Chapter**

_End Note: Well that's chapter 2! So know the gang have decided they're going. But we still don't know how they're going to travel through time! And what about this Dakarai character? Hmmm. Well R&R as usual please, it makes me feel happy._


	3. Transformation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or Harry Potter. I do however own Iva._

**Chapter 3: Transformation**

"Now it's time that I teach the spell that will allow you to look 11."

"Is there really a spell that can do that?" Seth asked, excited

"Oh yes, it's very simple too."

"I'm so excited!" Iva said, jumping up and down a bit.

"Alright, what you have to do is say this incantation 3 times while thinking of the age you want to be. _Lascilo essere questa età._"

"_Lascillo essere questa età._" Seth, Atemu and Iva recited at the same time.

"Excellent, now think hard on the age 11, and repeat it three times."

They nodded, looked at each other and breathed in nervously.

"_Lascillo essere questa età, lascillo essere questa età, lascillo essere questa età._"

And pouf. A large cloud of purple smoke surrounded the three of them. When the smoke disappeared, the three 17 year olds appeared as 11 year olds. They looked at each other and they all jumped and let out a small scream.

"Atemu, Seth, you're, you're, small and young!"

"So are you!" Seth said.

Iva looked down and spun around, trying to see everything.

"Wait! How do we change back? I still need to tell the rest of the priest that we're leaving and that Dakarai will be watching over Egypt while were gone."

"You have to think of your proper age and say _Lascili di ritorno._"

Atemu, Seth and Iva closed their eyes and thought.

"_Lascili di ritorno._"

Then some more purple smoke surrounded them and they returned to normal.

"Wow…" Iva said, "When are we leaving!"

"As soon as you're ready."

"First we have to ask Dakarai if he can watch over Egypt."

"Oh yeah."

Atemu looked at Dumbledore, "We won't be gone too long, if you would like, you could come and stay at the palace."

"No that's quite alright, I must return to Hogwarts to make some more arrangements. How about I return, say, two days from now?"

Atemu looked at Seth and Iva, they all nodded their agreement.

"Two days it is."

Atemu put out his hand, Dumbledore took it. He then took a few steps back and disappeared in a huge cloud of white smoked with a loud POP! Atemu and the others went to their horses and galloped back to the palace.

**End of Chapter**

_End Note: Well that's chapter 3, hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! So we know have a faint idea on how they're getting to present time and we know how they transform! R&R please, I always enjoy it!_


	4. Dakarai

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Gi Oh. I do however own Iva._

_Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, if you call it late, hopefully it won't happen again, now on with the show!_

**Chapter 4: Dakarai**

Atemu and Iva were waiting in the palace for Dakarai to arrive. He was a lord in a nearby village and often helped out Atemu. Atemu was pacing back and forth, he couldn't take his mind of it.

"Where do you think he is?"

"On his way here. Don't worry Atemu, he'll be here. He always comes when you need help."

He continued pacing; his hands were behind his back.

"Would you stop pacing!"

Atemu looked up ate her, slightly startled by her sudden outburst. She was normally very cool headed and rarely lost her cool. She smiled at him.

"You're wearing a grove in the ground."

Then the door opened to the chamber they were in and a tall, brown haired man strode in. He was wearing a white tunic with a bright blue cape. He had tanned skin and wore a headdress and bracelets on his arms, and that was about it. He smiled brightly when he saw Atemu.

"I really must apologise for being so late. A sandstorm had started as I was leaving my village."

Iva looked at Atemu in an 'I told you so' manner. Atemu smiled.

"That's alright Dakarai, those things happen."

"Now what's so important that you needed me for?"

Atemu explained everything about the letters they received, the time travelling wizard name Albus Dumbledore and everything else.

"I'd be honoured to guard your throne while your away." He bowed. "You can count on me."

"Thank you very much. I'll repay you for sure."

Dakarai put his hand up in objection.

"No, I couldn't accept that. This for the good of Egypt, and besides, you my friend, and this is an honour for me."

"Well then, I won't even try to argue with you. It would last so long that I'd be late for school."

They both laughed.

**End of Chapter**

_End Note: Well that's it for this chapter. I realise it was short, but I didn't want to take up to much time. R&R please!_


	5. Time Travel

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Gi Oh. I do however own Iva._

_Author's Note: Well, because I didn't update yesterday, here's another chapter for you…_

**Chapter 5: Time Travel**

Atemu, Seth and Iva had packed some clothes and returned to their meeting are to wait for Dumbledore. Then he arrived in a huge puff of white smoke accompanied by a loud POP! The cloaked Dumbledore turned to them and smiled.

"Oh good, you're here. Now, are you ready to come to my time?"

Seth, Atemu and Iva exchanged looks and nodded nervously.

"Alright. First, you'll have to transform into 11 year olds. Could be a bit of a shock to some people if they see you as teens, then as children."

Atemu, Seth and Iva then spoke the incantation while thinking of 11. Then with the usual purple smoke, they transformed.

"Now, grab your things and find a way that you are all connected to me."

The three of them held each other hands and then Iva held on to Dumbledore's hand. Then the white smoke and loud POP came. But now the three felt like they were being squeezed through an enormous tube, it felt awful. Then it stopped. They were in a small stone courtyard with walls on the sides, and what looked like the back of an old building.

"Let's go here and drop of your luggage."

He motioned them towards a door and they piled inside. An elderly man came towards them.

"Ahh, professor Dumbledore, you've arrived. I assume your three friends will need rooms?"

"Yes."

He nodded and led the three up to their rooms, where they put their luggage in. They returned downstairs and noticed that a _giant_ man was standing beside Dumbledore, they were talking. Then Dumbledore left through the same door they had entered.

"where is he going?" Iva asked the Giant man.

"Oh, he just had to return to Hogwarts to make some more arrangements that's all, he apologises for having to leave."

Then a boy came down the stairs. He had messy black hair and a scar on his forehead. He had glasses that were taped in the middle and wore clothes that were _way_ to big for him.

"Ah, Harry, meet Atemu, Iva and Seth, they're coming to Hogwarts this year."

"Hello." They all said together.

"Alright then, let's go shopping shall we?"

**End of Chapter**

_End Note: Alright! Now we can finally be in the wizarding world. Well there probably won't be anymore surprises… Or will there… R&R as usual!_


	6. Gringots

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or Harry Potter. I do however own Iva._

_Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I've been drowning in homework! Homework sucks! Also to answer a Review. Atemu does have a reason for leaving Egypt… BE PATIENT! It will be revealed, and besides, they haven't even arrived at school yet!_

**Chapter 6: Gringots**

The giant man, Atemu, Seth, Iva and Harry went back to the courtyard. He took his pink umbrella and tapped a few bricks and the brick wall started moving. The bricks parted to reveal an arch that led to a huge street with tall buildings on either side.

"Wow… This is incredible!" Atemu said

Iva, Seth, Atemu and Harry stared in awe at the sights they were seeing. The street was packed with witches and wizards, going in and out of the many, many shops.

"Hagrid, where are we going first?" Harry asked.

"Gringots to take out some money."

"But Hagrid, I don't have any money."

"Well of course ye do. You didn' think yer parents wouldn't leave you any did you?"

"Um, Hagrid?" Iva asked from behind. "Um is our money going to be accepted?"

"No, but ye can exchange it for our currency."

"Okay."

They continued walking down the street. Then Gringots came into view. It was the tallest building in Diagon Alley. It was a large white building. The inside had ornate decorations, marble floors and tall desks where the tellers worked. But the tellers were very odd. They were very short with enormous pointy ears and noses. They also had evil little eyes and they never cracked a smile. Hagrid went up to the desk at the back.

"Mr. Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal. And Miss Iva, Mr. Seth and Mr. Atemu will need to exchange their money. Also…"

Hagrid reached into his jacket pocket and tool out an envelope. He leaned in closer and spoke in a hushed tone.

"There's also you know what in vault you know which…"

"Very well." The teller said.

The creature stepped out from behind the desk and motioned for Atemu, Seth and Iva to go in a side room, they went. Before they entered, Seth looked back and saw the little creature leading Harry and Hagrid away. Seth entered the room and sat a table with Atemu and Iva.

"Where do you come from?" Another one of the strange creatures asked.

The three of them hesitated. Ancient Egypt sounds slightly odd…

"Ancient Egypt." Atemu said.

The creature nodded and wrote it down on a piece of parchment. It was surprising that he believed them.

"What era?"

"About 5 000 years ago."

Iva said, remembering her life from the 21st century with Atemu and Yugi. She missed Yugi, he always had a smile on his face and had helped them out a tone when they were still figuring out their pasts. '_I wonder what he's doing right now…'_ Iva thought to herself.

Unknown to her, somewhere in Diagon Ally, a short 18 year old with spiky black hair and blond bangs was walking down the street…

**End of Chapter**

_End Note: R&R Please!_


	7. Shopping

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi oh or Harry Potter. I do however own Iva._

_Author's Note: Sorry for they delay, my dad's been hogging the computer the entire week!_

**Chapter 7: Shopping**

They left Gringots eagerly, happy to be back in fresh air.

"What were those things Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Goblins, not the happiest creature on earth."

Atemu, Seth and Iva trailed back a bit. Seth whispered in a hush tone.

"What do you think Hagrid wanted?"

"You mean the "you know what?" Iva made quotation marks with her hands

"Yeah."

"I have no idea, but it must be important to be so hush, hush."

"So, where do ye want ter go shoppin' first." Hagrid asked suddenly startling the trio.

"Ummmmm…" The boys said

"Can we get our books?" Iva asked excitedly.

Hagrid nodded and they headed for the book store. There were books everywhere and there were two stories to it. Iva ran around excitedly and got her books. She even got a copy of "Hogwarts, a History". They left the store and went to the next store to buy their robes. Then they went to get their wands at Olivanders. Hagrid went off on some "business", so they four of them entered the store together. It seemed to be empty.

"Hello?" Harry said.

Then a rolling ladder came into view with an elderly man on it. He took one look at Harry and smiled.

"Ahhh, I wondered wend I'd see you in my store." He then caught sight of Atemu, Seth and Iva. "This is the first time I've had Egyptians in my store."

He smiled and got off his ladder and walked to the back and grabbed some boxes. He returned to the front.

"Iva, would you like to come forward."

"How did you know my name?"

"I know many things."

She stepped forward and Olivander handed her a wand.

"10 inch red oak with dragon scale."

Iva grabbed it. "What do I do know?"

"Well give it a whirl." He said in a 'everybody knows that' tone.

Iva flicked it and a mirror smashed into a thousand pieces.

"No, that won't do."

Iva handed him the wand. Ha gave her another one.

"11 inch maple with dragon heartstring."

Iva gave it a whirl, a ladder caught fire.

"No, no definitely not."

Iva took a good half hour to find her wand. When she did, a bright purple light glowed from it. It was a 12 inch white oak with unicorn tail hair.

"That took a while." Seth said when Iva sat down examining her new wand.

"Seth, would you like to come forward?"

Seth stood up and walked over. He only took 10 minutes, but broke a window, a lamp and a chair. He got an 11 inch cherry with dragon scale. He sat down beside Iva and they started talking about who had the better wand.

"Your highness."

"Highness?" Harry asked Iva and Seth.

"We'll explain later, are you staying at the leaky cauldron?" Iva said.

"Yes."

"Excellent, then we'll talk tonight."

"Are you certain that's a good idea?" Seth whispered to Seth.

"Yes, I am certain."

Atemu walked forward and grabbed a wand. Wind picked up and a purple light emanated from the wand.

"Wow, first one, that rarely happens."

Atemu smiled and walked to sit between Iva and Seth because they started arguing about Iva's decision. Atemu's wand was a 10 inch maple with sphinx hair. Harry was next to go. It took him a good 45 minutes to get his wand.

"Curious, very curious."

"Sorry, but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, and it's curious that you're destined for this one, when it's brother gave you that scar." He pointed to Harry's forehead.

Iva leaned close to Atemu and Seth.

"What do you think he's talking about?" she whispered.

"I have no idea." Atemu whispered back.

After paying for their wands they met up with Hagrid who had a snow owl with him.

"Happy birthday Harry."

"Wow, thanks Hagrid!"

They then continued their shopping. Iva bought a spotted owl, Seth bought a crested owl and Atemu bought an Egyptian Mau. After that they finished off their shopping and went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

**End of Chapter**


	8. Reasons

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Gi Oh. I do however own Iva._

_Author's Note: Thanks for the review, it was greatly appreaciated!_

**Chapter 8: Reasons**

Harry, Iva, Seth and Atemu were sitting in one of their rooms. They had all dumped their stuff in their separate rooms and were all telling each other stories about their life.

"Wow, so you're an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh! That's incredible! And you're his guardian, and Seth, you're a priest? That's so cool!"

"Yep, that it is."

"So, now that we've told you about our life, and think you should tell us about yours." Iva said.

"Well, my parents died when I was only a baby. I don't remember much, but I've been told that they were murdered by a dark wizard named Voldermort." Harry paused a second. "Well, he also tried to kill me, but something stopped him and he ended up losing his powers or something, anyway that's how I got this scar." Harry pulled back his bangs to reveal him infamous lightning shaped scar.

"That's so cool." Iva said leaning in for a closer look.

Seth looked at Atemu and noticed that he looked gloomy. He went beside him.

"What's bothering you?"

"What? Oh, nothing."

Seth looked at Atemu sternly.

"I know something's bugging you. What is it?"

Atemu looked at Iva and Harry, who were talking excitedly. He then whispered to Seth.

"I'll tell you in my room." He and Seth stood up. "Iva, we'll be going to check on the pets, we'll be back afterwards."

"Okay, oh and when you go to your room. Could you send in Spotty?"

"Spotty?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, my spotted owl."

"Alright."

Seth rolled his eyes and Atemu chuckled. They both went to Atemu's room which was right between Iva's and Seth's. They opened the door and, Spotty; the spotted owl flew out of the room and banged on Iva's door, where they were talking. The door opened and Iva let her owl in. Atemu went and sat on his bed, while Seth sat on a desk and let his owl sit on his shoulder.

"So what's bugging you?"

"Well, you remember when me and Iva didn't remember our past?"

"Yeah?" Seth remembered Iva and Atemu eagerly telling him all about it.

"Well, you remember Yugi right? The one that looks like a shorter version of me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I had a dream that he was at Hogwarts. And well, even though I'm really happy being in Egypt again, I do miss him."

"And that's why you agreed to coming here." Seth finished.

"Yeah, exactly!"

Seth let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good. I was beginning to think you had lost your mind, leaving Egypt like that. So what's bugging you?"

"Well, we haven't seen him yet."

Seth stood up and walked over to Atemu, he sat on the bed beside him.

"Atemu… we haven't even been here for a full day yet! And this place is huge! The chances of us bumping into him a slim to none."

"That's true."

"So, you good now?"

"Yep."

"Alright, well I'm going to bed, you can do what you want."

Seth got up and went to his room, with his owl perched on his shoulder. In the other room, Iva and Harry had finished talking and Harry had left to go to his room. Iva lay down in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She thought of her reason for being there. It wasn't to learn new magic, but to meet up with her hikari, who quite coincidentally is named Iva.

'_Iva… I didn't get a real chance to say thank you. So I really hope my dream about you being at Hogwarts was true…'_

**End of Chapter**

_End note: R&R please!_


	9. Hogwarts Express

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Gi Oh. I do however own Iva._

_Author's Note: Terribly sorry for the late update, I had a horrible cold and then went on vacation, which is excellent for getting rid of colds. Anyways, I'll try to update more frequently, but it will be difficult now that I have to catch up on my work…_

**Chapter 9: Hogwarts Express**

Harry, Atemu, Seth and Iva had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder of the month before September 1st. On that day, they packed all they're things and pets. They took the underground, which Seth had trouble with, and went to King's Cross. They grabbed trolleys and headed off in the direction of platform Nine and Three Quarters, which they soon discovered…

"Where is it?" Iva asked looking at a pillar that read 9 on one side and 10 on the other.

"I have no idea, does anyone know?" Harry replied.

They noticed a guard and went over to him. He gave an odd expression at the Egyptian clothing that the Egyptians were wearing.

"Umm, excuse me. Could you tell us where platform Nine and Three Quarters is?"

"Excuse me?"

After some more talking and the guard leaving with a huff saying something along the lines of 'ruddy kids'.

"Now what?" Seth asked.

"- packed with muggles of course-."

They all heard a women's voice say. They looked at each other and then followed the voice. They then saw a large group of red heads. There was a woman, several boys and a little girl. They stopped a short distance away and watched as one of the boys walked through one of the pillars between platforms nine and ten.

"Wow." Iva whispered.

Two more red haired boys went through the solid brick wall. They then walked up to the woman hurriedly.

"Um, excuse me." Harry said.

"Hullo dears." The woman said to them all, "First time to Hogwarts? Ron's new too."

She pointed to the smallest and the only remaining boy of the group. He was tall for his age and, like the others, had flaming red hair and freckles.

"Yes." Iva answered. "The thing is, um, we don't, we don't know -."

"Don't know how to get onto the platform?" She said kindly, they all nodded. "Not to worry, what you do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Why don't you all go before Ron. And best to do it one at a time."

Harry stepped forward and pointed his trolley towards the barrier. He started walking, then when he was closer to the barrier he started jogging, then disappeared from sight. The others soon followed.

When they were on the other side they all went to the bright red steam engine train that was waiting there. It was labelled "Hogwarts Express". After heaving their trunks onto the train, they all found a compartment and sat down. As the train was preparing to leave, Ron arrived at the door.

"Um, would it be alright if I joined you? Everywhere else is full."

"Uh, Sure."

Harry said as he inched closer towards Iva to let him sit down. They train started moving and they left the station, people waving to their families as they left. Ron soon discovered Harry's identity and gaped at him as they talked about, well, him. As Ron was telling them about his family, he looked surprised to see how intrigued everybody was about him and his family.

"It's not that impressive, really."

"That's not true." Iva said.

"I think it's brilliant." Harry added.

Their compartment door opened and a slightly rounded boy stood there.

"Um, have you seen a toad?" He asked, in a frightened voice.

"Um, no sorry." Iva replied.

He nodded, looking disappointed and left their compartment. For a while nothing happened, except for an elderly witch went by with a trolley of sweets. Harry, Iva and Atemu all bought some of everything, having never seen anything that was there. As they ate, Iva noticed someone familiar walk down the hallway. In fact, two people that looked familiar.

"Atemu, look!" Iva pointed to the door.

Outside there were two people. A small 11 year old girl with brown hair and green eyes, already wearing school robes, and a small 11 year old boy with spiky black hair with spiky blond bangs. Atemu widened his eyes and his jaw fell open.

"It can't be…"

Iva stood up and opened the door.

"IVA! YUGI! I can't believe it's you." She threw her arms around the two people.

"Iva, wow, is that really you?" The other, brown haired Iva replied.

"Yeah, oh my god! This is increadible."

"Yeah, Iva, it'S great to see you again." Yugi said, and was released from Iva's grip.

"Yeah, it is!"

"Is Atemu with you?" Yugi asked hopefully.

Iva looked at him and smiled, she then stepped aside and Yugi saw Atemu, he was now standing. There wasn't much height difference between the two at the age of 11, Yugi still being shorter. At first they just stood there, looking at each other. Then, they grinned at each other and "hugged" for a short while.

After many hellos and reunions and introductions, Atemu, Iva, Iva, and Yugi went to Yugi and Iva's compartment and chatted the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Before their arrival, the same round boy they had seen earlier looked inside their compartment but this time was with a brown haired girl.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad? Neville here has lost his."

"No, sorry." Yugi said and they left. "You guys had better get your robes on. I think were arriving soon."

"Good idea." Iva said, she stood up and went to the door and opened it. "Ill get your robes too Atemu, just wait here." And she left.

Iva, Yugi and Atemu began talking about what they had been up to since they had separated. Iva returned with their robes and they put them on. They looked slightly out of place with their gold jewellery and tanned skin.

"So, how do we look?" Iva asked while posing.

"Not bad, not bad at all." The other Iva said.

"So, Iva, how have you been?"

"Yugi, you know, oh, wait the other Iva, sorry."

"I think we need to solve this little problem. Two Iva's will get confusing." Atemu said.

"Yeah, good point." Yugi said.

"Well, my nick name back in Egypt was Sekhmet. I wouldn't mind being called that."

"Sekhmet?" Yugi asked, curious.

Iva smiled. "Sekhmet was the goddess of war and destruction. She represents the midday sun, the hot desert wind and other stuff like that."

"I see the similarities." The other Iva added, with a grin.

"So, are we going to call you Sekhmet?" Yugi asked.

"But of course." Sekhmet smiled, slightly evilly.

**End of Chapter**

_End Note: R&R please!_


	10. Sorting

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I've had a major writer's block for ages, and its still slightly there, I'll try to update sooner next time._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or Harry Potter. I do however own Iva and Sekhmet._

**Chapter 10: Sorting**

Shortly after they had changed, the train stopped at the town of Hogsmeade. A man walked down the hall telling everyone to leave their things on the train. They got off the train and onto the platform. They saw the giant form of Hagrid.

"First years over here please!" He called to everyone.

Iva, Sekhmet, Atemu and Yugi walked over to the front of the group.

"Hello Hagrid!" Atemu said.

"Hello Atemu, enjoy the ride."

"Yes, it was incredible."

Sekhmet noticed Harry and Ron and waved at them. Hagrid then led them to the edge of a giant lake where many, many little boats were waiting for them.

"No more than 4 a boat."

Atemu, Iva, Sekhmet and Yugi all got into one boat and Hagrid had one to himself. The boats then started to float away and they headed for the castle. It was an enormous castle that was on a cliff overlooking the lake. Towers and turrets surrounded it and lights were blazing in almost every window that could be seen. All the first years were in awe. They arrived at a mini-port and exited. Hagrid went to a giant door and knocked. Then a woman with her hair in a bun and wearing an emerald green robe led them into a giant hall.

They went through a giant pair of doors and were then led to the front were they all got close together to see what was going on. The teacher who had led them in placed a stool in front of everyone and on top of it a ragged old hat. It suddenly opened it's 'mouth' and began to sing.

After the song was done, the teacher returned with a very long sheet of paper.

"Wehen I call your name, come forward, sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl went forward and sat on the stool. She put on the hat, that fell over her eyes and sat a moment.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

The right side table cheered as Hannah ran there and took her seat.

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted again.

She continued naming names off the list.

"Kaiba, Seth."

Seth walked forward nervously and sat on the stool. He put the hat on and heard a voice inside his head.

'_Hmm, you're a brave one, smart mind to, enjoy learning and have a liking for knowledge and being around smart people. You will protect your friends from anything. You've seen many battles as well, been brave in everyone. Hmm…'_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Seth stood up and took the hat off and went to the Second table from the left. A few more names were called.

"Malfoy, Draco"

A pale face blond boy went up to the stool and sat down. The hat had barely touched his head when it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" He then went to the far

"Muto, Atemu."

Atemu walked up and sat on the stool and put on the hat.

'_hmm, let's see what's in your head. You're very brave and have skill in magic. You're smart too, can pick up things quickly, but you also have a darker side to you. Hmm…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Atemu smiled and took off the hat and sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Muto, Yugi."

'_You have bravery and a smart mind, you'll protect your friends in any danger and will always lend a hand when they are needed.'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Yugi beamed and took off the hat. He ran to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Atemu.

"Potter, Harry."

The entire hall went silent and all were craining their necks to get a look at who he was. Harry walked up to the stool and put on the hat. It seemed like an eternity passed when finally the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry took of the hat and sat on the opposite side of Yugi and Atemu.

"Sorona, Iva"

They both paused, unsure of who was called. Sekhmet then spoke up.

"Umm, who do you mean?"

"I mean Iva, I am well aware of your nickname Sekhmet."

Sekhmet's mouth fell open in awe and Iva walked up to the stool and put on the hat. It didn't take very long and the hat yelloed, "RAVENCLAW!" Sekhmet's heart sank a little. She was hoping Iva would be in her house, but she really needed to be with Atemu.

"Sorona, Sekhmet."

Sekhmet walked up and put on the hat. She looked around the large hall.

'_You're a difficult one. You seem to have two sides to you. While one is brave, kind and cunning, the other is dark and almost evil. Slytherin could be good for you, great things could happen to you.'_ Not slytherin, Iva pleaded, she had heard about Slytherin and wanted nothing to do with it. '_Not Slytherin eh? Well if you're sure, better be.'_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Iva smiled and took off the hat. She went over to the Gryffindor table, but was saddened by Iva's sad look on her face.

"Weasly, Ronald."

Ron went and put on the hat. It didn't take too long and the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron went over and sat beside Harry. After two more people, the teacher put the hat and stool away and took her seat behind the head table. Professor Dumbledore then stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! And Tweak! Thank you." And her sat down.

"Is he a bit mad?" Harry asked.

"Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But yes he is a little mad." Someone named Percy said.

They started eating the food that had magically appeared. It was the most delicious food in the world. Suddenly a ghost appeared through the table.

"Hello!" he said in a jolly tone. "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Popinton, at your service, resident ghost of Gryffindor house."

"I know you, you're nearly headless nick!" Someone said.

"Nearly headless, how can you be nearly headless?" Sekhmet asked.

"Like this." He grabbed one of his ears and pulled, revealing the innards of his neck. A lot of people recoiled. Sir Nick then left.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Sekhmet exclaimed.

"I think I just lost my appetite." Atemu said

"Sorry 'bout that."

Then the desert arrived.

"I think it just came back." Atemu said.

"Hmmm, must have been horrible. Those 2 seconds without an appetite."

Atemu stuck his tongue out at her. She did so back. After the deserts had disappeared, Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent.

"I have a few start of term notices. First years should know that the Forbidden Forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils and a few of our older students would do well to remember that." He looked at the Weasley twins. "Second, Mr. Filch would like me to inform you that the 3rd floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"Is he serious?" Yugi asked to no one in particular.

"Must be." Percy replied.

"And know one last thing before we go to bed. Let us sing the school song."

He flicked his wand and golden ribbon formed words in the air.

"Now, everyone pick your favourite tune, and off we go!"

Everyone started signing:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Sekhmet let out a laugh when she noticed the twins, the last to finish, signing to a slow funeral march.

"Ah, music, a magic beyond all we do here. And now to bedtime. Off you trot!"

Percy led the first years up, and up, and up, and up, through many doors and passageways, up many marble staircases, all the way to what must have been the top of a tower and down a corridor that led to the portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" the portrait said.

"Caput Draconis."

The portrait opened to reveal the Gryffindor common room. Atemu, Yugi, Harry and Ron split up from Sekhmet who went up to the girls dormitory. She lay in bed and sighed. She held the golden ankh that had been her 'home' for 5 000 years and where she spent a lot of time talking to Iva. She now wished that they were in the same house. She rolled over on her side and fell asleep.

**End of Chapter**

_End Note: yes I realise I used Kaiba as a last name for Seth, but I needed a last name and thought, why not? Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please!_


	11. Note to my readers

_**!!Note to my readers!!**_

I am going to continue writing this! Expect to see this updated! It may take some time, but it will happen!

Sorry for the long hiatus!

- _Lady of the end times_


	12. A Day of Classes

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Yu Gi Oh. I do however own Iva and Sekhmet._**

**_Author's Notes: If this chapter is horrible, I apologise in advance, I'm just trying to get this writer's block out of my brain!_**

**_Chapter 11: A day of Classes_**

Sekhmet woke up early. She was too exited for class, and she felt they couldn't start soon enough! She got dressed in her uniform, packed her back with the things she'd be needing for her morning classes and bounded down the stairs. There she found Yugi and Atemu sitting together by the long dead fire. They were chatting quietly, and didn't even notice Sekhmet when she came down the stairs. She smiled and walked over to them, and was about to try and scare Atemu.

"Good morning, Sekhmet." Atemu said quietly.

Sekhmet immediately slumped.

"You can be a real disappointment sometimes you know that?" She said as she walked to the nearest empty chair and sat down in it.

"Yep." He said smiling.

"Good morning!" Yugi said to her.

"Good morning Yugi!" Sekhmet replied, she had stopped "moping" and was smiling again.

"You're exited for classes aren't you?" Yugi asked her.

She immediately jumped up.

"YES!! I am soo exited, oh my gods I can't wait!!" She said loud enough to wake the everyone in the dormitory.

Yugi and Atemu laughed, and Sekhmet ran over to them and pulled them out of the chairs.

"Common! We should get down to breakfast!" She said exitedly.

"Sekhmet, I don't think they server breakfast at five am." Yugi was trying to keep from laughing.

"Its that early?" Sekhmet was suddenly very quiet. "Oopsie.."

The three laughed and sat back down in their chairs, waiting for a more appropriate time to go down to get breakfast.

"Wow!! Look at all this food!" Atemu said as he looked at the table.

"You get exited for food, while Sekhmet gets exited for classes… This is going to be a very entertaining year." Yugi said as he helped himself to some egg.

Sekhmet was busy looking over her timetable. The smile on her face was getting bigger and bigger as she read.

"What is it?" Yugi asked her.

"We've got double history for magic with Ravenclaw, last thing in the day."

They heard a groan from a little further down the table, they looked over and saw it came from Ron.

"What?" Sekhmet asked.

"History of Magic is soo boring. Or so Fred and George have told me."

"Boring? Its history? How boring could it be?"

"Really boring, you'll see." Ron went back to eating.

Sekhmet went back to examining the timetable. They had Defence against the dark arts first, followed by Transfiguration, then they had a break. Then they had Herbology, that took up the rest of the time before lunch. Then after lunch they had potions with Slitherin followed by charms, a break, then of course double history of magic with Ravenclaw.

They all finished up their breakfast and gathered their things and headed to their first class. Sekhmet was practically floating down the corridor. Though, her happiness seemed to evaporate a bit during the class. Listening to the stuttering professor Quirrell was getting annoying.

"And he's supposed to teach us how to defend ourselves?" Yugi whispered to Atemu.

"We won't stand a chance." Atemu said while keeping his eyes on the professor.

"I'm bored." Sekmet groaned as she rested her chin on the edge of the table.

"At least we have transfiguration next, I heard that class is loads of fun." Yugi whispered to her.

"Let's hope so."

After an 'Increadibly and fantastically awesome' transfiguration class, as Sekhmet put it, they group went back up to the Gryffindor tower to get what they would need for Herbology.

Even though it dealt with plants, Sekhmet had enjoyed the class, though her favourite was still Transfiguration. Yugi was starting to get a real licking for Herbology, and Atemu couldn't decide what his favourite was, he was enjoying them all.

Before they new it, it came time for Potions. They had all been dreading it, not only did they have all that time with Snape, but they were with Slytherin.

"It was such a wonderful lunch too… Shame I'm going to loose it all when we go through those doors." Atemu mumbled as they stood in front of the door that lead into the potions classroom.

Yugi and Sekhmet just laughed at the pharo's comment.

"I think his favourite class is lunchtime." Yugi whispered to Sekhmet, Sekhmet burst out laughing at that one. Atemu too started to laugh.

Though their good moods were quickly shattered as soon as the class had started. Snape had wasted no time in being cruel to not only Gryffindors, but Harry as well. Sekhmet was started to pray to every god and goddess she could think of to help her find a way to either speed up time or make Snape disappear forever. Her prayers weren't being answered.

"That Snape is absolutely horrible!" Was said by one of the Gryffindors as they all filed out of the classroom, heading for charms.

"I agree." Everyone in the group said in turn.

"At least we have charms now, I heard it can be fun." Yugi said, trying to lighten the mood and cheer everyone up.

Atemu had to admit, charms was fun, and it got his mind away from Snape, which he was thankful for. They were learning the words for a spell they'd eventually be learning.

After their short break, they all went down to History of Magic, only one person was exited for the actual class, and that was Sekhmet. In the class, she sat beside Iva, the two were eagerly taking notes in the beginning of class… Though as time slowly went by, the were soon doodling. And soon after, they joined the many students that were sleeping. The teacher, who was in fact a ghost, just kept going on and on, and on… Never stopping. Sekhmet understood why Ron was dreading a double class with this guy. It was agonisingly boring, though, now she was enjoying the dream she was having.

After the supper, everyone went back to their dormitory, some started the homework they had received, while others were talking about what they liked and what they didn't like. One thing was for sure though, everyone felt that this was going to be a great and exiting year.

End of Chapter

_**Author's Notes: Whew!! Finally managed to write that chapter!! Sorry again if it was horrible and if it seemed rush! But I just wanted to get this written to see if I could manage to keep this fic alive!**_


End file.
